Device manufacturers commonly sell products into different markets or price points, though the devices have similar bills of material and/or manufacturing cost. The manufacturer differentiates the devices by the capabilities they offer, for example a device with fewer capabilities may sell for a lower price than the same device with additional or more sophisticated capabilities. Issues arise when customers become interested in upgrading a device for more capabilities. A customer may have initially desired a device with fewer capabilities at the lower price point, and later decided the more sophisticated (and, consequently perhaps, more expensive) suite of capabilities is necessary or preferred. In terms of licensing, rights are defined on a host and licensed software gets tied to a hardware identity, limiting capability upgrade opportunities or hardware substitution.